


let me taste the sweetness of your skin

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Incest, Izuna is a flirt, M/M, Mission Hook-Up, Polyamory, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: “You know, I could help you warm up if you’re up for it.”
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 10
Kudos: 214





	let me taste the sweetness of your skin

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for poly-week2020! 
> 
> **Prompt:** Mission Hook-Up

Tobirama Senju was sighing in his spot where he was leaning against the wall of a cave, his red eyes focused on the raging storm outside of his current residence. Snow was falling heavily from the deep-grey sky, and he knew that he wouldn’t see his own hands in front of his eyes, should he decide to wander outside again. 

The storm was the reason he was momentarily trapsed in this godforsaken cave in the first place, and he had no idea when the weather was allowing him to continue his mission. 

The sound of low bickering voices reached his ears, and he instantly rolled his eyes. His red eyes were roaming from the storm outside to the other side of the cave where two other shinobi were sitting, lost in what seemed to be a heated argument. Madara and Izuna Uchiha were leaning against stones a few feet away from him, and thanks to the distance between them, Tobirama couldn’t make out what it was they were so animatedly discussing about. 

From their expressions Tobirama figured out that it was indeed something serious, and something they definitely did not agree on. Madara was constantly shaking his head, his messy hair swinging around him, and his younger brother didn’t stop once in his insistently talking. 

Tobirama wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what exactly the two Uchiha were talking about. Instead, he focused back on the scenery outside, his arms going around his own chest to hopefully give himself some kind of warmth. He wasn’t appropriately clothed for this kind of weather, and it was – to say it simple – annoying the hell out of him. 

It should have been a simple mission, planned for three days absence, but it seemed like they’ll definitely need much more time and Tobirama just hoped that his brother will not set the village on fire during their absence. Hashirama wasn’t known for his responsible thinking after all, but to everyone’s luck there was always his wife. Tobirama trusted Mito enough that she would keep her husband in check, and it alleviated his worries immensely. 

A sigh left Tobirama’s lips as his body trembled from the cold, and slowly he shuffled nearer to the fire his current teammates and former enemies had lit a few minutes ago. He stretched out his arms, his hands slowly unfreezing again as he warmed them up in front of the flickering fire. Both Uchiha’s had stopped their bickering the moment he came near enough to hear them, and now they were watching his every move.

It was slightly unsettling and after a few minutes of silent staring Tobirama broke.

“What?” He pressed out between clenched teeth. Madara’s eyes were instantly focusing on a spot against the far wall, but Izuna’s lips were slowly stretching into a smirk. To Tobirama’s disdain it made the other man even more attractive, and the Senju couldn’t help but to curse himself for his thoughts. 

Ever since they were teenagers and standing on opposite sides of a battlefield, Tobirama had lusted after the other man and it was irritating, to say the least. Tobirama, normally, knew better than to dwell in physical longings, but his body didn’t seem to be on the same page as his brain. Even just a tiny little smirk from the younger Uchiha made his heart beat a tad bit faster and his hands go sweaty. Tobirama hated it. 

“Are you cold, Senju?”

Izuna’s lazy drawl was sending goosebumps all over Tobirama’s skin and _this was really not the right time to get a boner_. Tobirama wanted to shake his head at his own bodily reactions. 

“It’s snowing, we’re stuck in a cave and I’m just wearing my armor. Of course, I’m cold, Uchiha.”

Izuna’s smirk grew even wider, and Tobirama just raised an eyebrow as the Uchiha was making his way over to where Tobirama was sitting. A thousand thoughts and possibilities were racing through his mind as Izuna was sitting down next to him, their knees bumping into each other and arms tightly pressed together.

A shudder ran down Tobirama’s spine at the sudden closeness of the other man, and he could feel Izuna’s chakra lapping against his own. The scent of smoke and leather filled Tobirama’s nostrils, and he had to close his eyes for a moment to stop himself from leaning nearer, from pressing his nose against pale skin and midnight-black hair.

Madara was still sitting in his spot a few feet away, but Tobirama could _feel_ him watching them, dark eyes following every movement. 

“You know, I could help you warm up if you’re up for it.”

Tobirama was sure he was gaping like a fish at Izuna’s words. Was – was Izuna serious? Yes, they had become friends of sorts since the building of the village, but to offer such – such things – in the middle of a mission, with his brother sitting _right there_? Tobirama loved to live, thank you very much, and he wasn’t sure if he would survive should he take Izuna up on his offer. Tobirama’s red-eyed gaze swept back to where the Uchiha clan head was sitting, and Izuna snickered next to him.

“Don’t worry your pretty head about it, he doesn’t have anything against it.”

Before Tobirama could ask his friend if he was sure, Izuna was already straddling his thighs and his hot breath was ghosting over Tobirama’s lips. He lost himself in the dark gaze of Izuna’s eyes, his hands instantly coming to a rest on the other man’s waist.

“Is that a _yes_ Tobirama?”

Tobirama wasn’t able to form a sentence, his mind hazy from Izuna’s proximity and Madara’s burning gaze on them. Instead of answering with words, he only nodded, Izuna smiling at him with such fondness, that it took Tobirama’s breath away. And then warm lips were pressed against his own, soft and careful and so, so different from how Tobirama imagined Izuna to kiss. 

Tobirama didn’t know how long their lips were pressed together in this more than chaste kiss, which spoke of so much more between them, and he drew in a shaky breath as they separated. Izuna was still smiling, his arms coming up to wind around Tobirama’s neck. Fingers were playing with short strands of hair at the nape of his neck, and Tobirama sighed softly at the feeling. It wasn’t often that someone touched him without the intent to hurt. To be honest – the only person who’d ever done so was Hashirama, and Tobirama wasn’t the biggest fan of his brother’s overbearing hugs. 

“Did you ever kiss someone before?”

Izuna’s voice was soft, nothing more than a fleeting whisper between them and Tobirama could feel his cheeks heating up at the question. Should he tell him? Should he tell him, here in this cave, right in the middle of the land of snow? What when Izuna would make fun of him, when Madara _who was sitting right there_ , would laugh at him? Would they call him a freak? 

But Izuna was his friend, at least Tobirama liked to think so, and he swallowed heavily before answering.

“No,” Tobirama whispered, turning his head to the side, so he didn’t have to look the other man in the eyes. A calloused hand was instantly cupping one of his cheeks, pushing his head back in its former position and Tobirama blushed to the roots of his hair as he saw the expression in Izuna’s gaze. There was lust and something else, something darker – nearly possessive in its intensity – and it was lighting up Tobirama’s veins, burning him from the inside out and he could feel himself falling and falling with no chance of escape.

“Good,” Izuna breathed against his lips, and then chapped lips were back against his again, and Tobirama lost all ability to think clearly. His fingers were digging into Izuna’s waist as they kissed, and a needy whimper spilled from his lips as sharp teeth were nipping on his bottom lip. Carefully, Tobirama opened his mouth, his toes curling in pleasure as Izuna’s tongue brushed against his own. 

Izuna tasted like mint and Tobirama loved it. His friend’s fingers were still playing with his hair, tugging and brushing and tugging again, and Tobirama didn’t even notice the burning pit of chakra that was Madara Uchiha coming nearer. Only when said man was suddenly sitting behind him, his strong legs caging him between them, did Tobirama stop his kiss with Izuna. He threw the younger Uchiha a questioning look, suddenly unsure of his actions again.

Izuna just laughed, soft and lovely, and Tobirama let out a grunt as the younger Uchiha pressed a hand against chest and pushed him against the broader man in his back. Warmth immediately surrounded him, and Tobirama couldn’t stop a moan from leaving his lips, because never in his life had he felt so warm. His own chakra nature was responsible for him running cold day in and out, and to finally feel warmth radiating through his bones was nothing short of mind blowing. He couldn’t help but to close his eyes, to overwhelmed from the sensations, and he shivered as he felt Izuna’s fingers softly trailing over his jawline. 

“Tobi?” Izuna’s voice again was so, so soft and the Senju let out an affirmative hum. “I know you like me, but - _do you like Madara, too_?”

At Izuna’s words, Tobirama opened his eyes again because he wanted to see the expression on his friend’s face. Izuna looked worried, nearly anxious, and Tobirama decided that it didn’t suit him. 

“Why are you asking?”

“Because –“ Izuna pressed a light kiss right under his ear. “Because we’re _one_ , Madara and I. You either take both of us, or well – none of us.”

Tobirama should have known. He always thought that the Uchiha brothers were exceptionally close, and he had watched them for some years now. He had seen the fleeting touches, the smiles Madara sent his younger brother, full of love and promises, and Tobirama had wished more than once that Madara would send him such glances, too. But he had always thought that these specific longings were nothing more than wishful thinking. 

“Does that mean Madara wants me too?”

Izuna’s smile grew into something wicked and feral, giving him quite the dangerous look but it only served to make him look even sexier. 

“Tell him, Mads.”

Tobirama had totally forgotten about the Uchiha sitting behind him, but now large hands were coming to lie above his waist, and sinful lips were brushing against the shell of his ear. Tobirama was shivering, his back arching as Izuna began stroking down his sides softly and he was gasping for breath as Izuna pressed himself against the bulge between his legs.

“I want you, Tobirama. I wanted you since the moment I surprised you at the Naka River, and saw your delicious naked body for the first time. I’m dreaming of you ever since.”

Another shudder ran down Tobirama’s spine at Madara’s words. He remembered that specific encounter. It was two years ago, Konoha newly built. It was the middle of summer and unbelievable hot and even with his cooler than normal body temperature, Tobirama had wanted nothing more than to take a quick bath in the cool water of the river. Madara had surprised him as he was coming back out, and Tobirama remembered the man’s burning gaze wandering over every inch of his bare skin, how his eyes never seemed to leave his body.

Tobirama smiled then, so bright that his cheeks were hurting, and Izuna was grinning back. He turned his head, his red-eyed gaze finding the endless depth of Madara’s black eyes, and without hesitation he kissed the older man right on the lips. Madara – honest to all kami – purred against his mouth, while Izuna pressed even more tightly against him from the front, his lips sliding over Tobirama’s neck. 

Tobirama lost himself that night. He lost himself between too hot bodies and burning chakra, he shattered into a thousand pieces over and over again, just to get pieced back together by eager hands and swollen lips. His mind was swimming with sweet promises and even sweeter kisses and to his uttermost delight, he never felt cold again for just a single moment in his life.


End file.
